conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ged¨hi/Dictionary
This small Ged¨hi dictionary contains now about 250 words. It contains nearly all PSem. roots mentioned by John Huehnergard in Proto-Semitic Language and Culture. (This page, as well as all links to Semitic and Indo-Evropean roots at bartleby.com, is no more available.) 411 of Proto-Semitic roots were able to be found in Semitic Roots Index of The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language. ¨ Logographic reading: ¨lp "ox, bull". Numeric value: 1. Hebr. א named ?>a:lef; Arab. ء أ إ ؤ ئ named hamza (alif became the name of the carrier); transcribed as ' or ’ or ? or 3; Greeks reused this glyph as Α under the name alpha for the vowel a. ¨ebeb "sire" ¨ebebu "paternity" (OBab. abbu:tum) ¨ebu "father" (√?b S0; PSem. ?ab-; OBab. abum; Hebr. ?a:v; Arab. ?ab) ¨ebnu "stone" (OBab. abnum; Hebr. ?>even) ¨eger "hire" (ja¨ger "he hired"; Arab. ?agara) ¨egeru "hiring, employment" (OBab. aga:rum a/u) ¨egru "who hires, employer" (OBab. a:girum) nu¨egru pas. "hired, employee" (OBab. agrum) ¨ednu "master" (Hebr. ?a:ðUo:n) ¨edru "poplar" (OBab. adarum) ¨edrimu "February, *Dodecember" (OBab. addarum) ¨eðnu "ear" (√?ðn S5; OBab. uznum; Hebr. ?>o:zen) ¨ewlu "freeman" (OBab. awi:lum) ¨eªhdu "one" (Hebr. ?eªhað) ¨eju "what, which" (OBab. ajjum) ¨eji "where" (OBab. ajjiki:?am; Hebr. ?ajje:H) ¨ejo "to where" (OBab. ajjiš(am), aji:š) ¨ejbu "enemy" (OBab. ajja:bum; Hebr. ?u:je:v) ¨ejru "bloom" (OBab. ajjarum); ¨ejrimu "April, 2nd month" (OBab. ajjarum); ¨ekel "eat"(ja¨kel "he ate"; Hebr. ?a:kal; Arab. ?akala) ¨ekelu "eating"(OBab. aka:lum a/u) nu¨eklu "food"(OBab. akalum, aklum "bread, food") ¨exexu "fraternity, brothehood" (OBab. axxu:tum) ¨exu "brother" (√?ðn S7; PSem. ?ax-; OBab. axum; Hebr. ?a:ªh; Arab. ?ax) ¨exatu "sister" (PSem. ?axa:t-; OBab. axa:tum; Hebr. ?a:ªhUo:t) ¨exeð "seize, take, acquire" (ja¨xeð "he seized"; Hebr. ?a:ªhaz; Arab. ?axaða) ¨exeðu "taking" (OBab. axa:zum) na¨exeðu recipr. "marriage" ¨exðu "who takes" (OBab. a:xizum) nu¨exðu pas. "taken" (OBab. axzum) ¨exer "fall behind" (ja¨xer he fell behind; Arab. ?xr) ¨exeru "having fallen behind" (OBab. axa:rum u/u) ¨exru "rear, late" (OBab. axre:m; Arab. ?xr) ¨elu "god" (PSem. ?il-; Hebr. ?e:l) ¨el¨hu "God" (Hebr. ?/elo:hiJm) ¨elemnatu "widow" (PSem. *almanat) ¨elpu "ox" (√?ðn S10; OBab. alpum "bull, ox"; Hebr. ?>a:lef) ¨elpu "thousand" (Hebr. ?>elef) ¨emu "mother" (PSem. ?imm-; Hebr. ?e:m) ¨emer "command" (ja¨mer "he commanded"; Hebr. ?a:mar "he sayd") ¨emeru "command" ¨emru "commander" (Hebr. ?e:m) ¨en "so, yes" adv., part. (OBab. anna) ¨enu "this" pron. (OBab. annu::m) ¨enju "I" (OBab. ana:ku; Hebr. ?/aniJ, a:no:kiJ) ¨entu "thou" (OBab. atta:, f. atti:; Hebr. ?ata:H) ¨entanu "ye" (OBab. attunu:, f. attina) ¨cr "captive" (OBAb. asi:rum; Arab. ?sr) ¨erer "curse, damn" ("he will curse" ja¨erer; Hebr. ja:?o:r) ¨ereru "curse" (OBab. ara:rum a/u, arratum) ¨erç'u "earth" (Hebr. ?>ereç; Arab. ?rd¸) ¨esdu "lion" b Logographic reading: bjt "house". Numeric value: 2. bi prep. "in" be¨lu "huge" bebu "gate" bejtu "house" (PSem. bajt-) bejç'u "white" benu "son" benatu "daughter" (PSem. bint-) benej "build" beºhlu "lord" (PSem. ba¿l-) beºhlatu "lady" berdu "cold" g Logographic reading: gml "goad". Numeric value: 3. geblu "mountain" gedu "grandfather" gedlu "heavy" geðru "root" (Arab. gaðr pl. guðu|r) geªhmu "hell" gemlu "camel" (Hebr. ga:ma:l) gh d Logographic reading: dl "door". Numeric value: 4. dejen "judge" delu "door" demqu "good" denu "mighty" deres "study" ð ðu "this" ðebªeh "sacrifice" ðenbu "tail" (Arab. d_anab-) ðenbu-¨esdi "Deneb" ¨h Logographic reading: ¨h¨ " ". Numeric value: 5. ¨hu "The" ¨heger "depart" ¨hewej "be" (jahwej "he was"; Hebr. ha:ja:H) ¨heklu "palace" (< Sum. É.GAL; OBab. ekallum; Hebr. heJxa:l "temple, palace") ¨heru "mountain" (Hebr. har) ¨hero term. "to a mountain" (Hebr. h>era:H) w Logographic reading: ww " ". Numeric value: 6. wi conj. "and" webel "bring" webelu "bringing" (OBab. waba:lum a/i) webnu "finger" weded "love" wejnu "wine" (Hebr. j>ajin) weled "give birth" weledu "giving birth" (OBab. wala:dum) weldu "parent" (OBab. wa:lidum) wöldu "born, child, boy" (OBab. waldum, wildum; Hebr. j>eleð) wöldatu "girl" (Hebr. jalda:H) welek "go" werdu "slave" werew "guide" werxu "moon, month" (√wrx S390; PSem. *warx-) werxuþemenu "October" (Hebr h.ešwa:n < marh.ešwa:n < fAkk. waraxsamnu) werqu "green" weseb "sit" z Logographic reading: zjn ''' " ". Numeric value: 7. '''zebu "fly" zejti "oil" zeker "remember" zemeru "music" (√zmr S408) zenenu "rain" ªh Logographic reading: ªht " ". Numeric value: 8. ªheklu "field" (PSem. h.akl-) ªhekmu "wise" ªhelu "pure" ªhemu "husband’s father" (PSem. h.am-) ªhemdu "praise" muªhemdu "praised" ªhemru "red" ªhenu "gracious" ªhermu "ban, prohibite, forbid" ªhesnu "handsome" ªheþteratu see ºheþteratu "Venus" (PIE. H2ster "star") t¸ Logographic reading: t¸t ''' " ". Numeric value: 9. '''t¸ewbu "good" t¸ewlu "long" þ¸ (Arabic z.) j Logographic reading: jd "arm". Numeric value: 10. jedu "arm" (PSem. jad-) jewmu "day" jewnu "dove" k Logographic reading: kp "hand". Numeric value: 20. ki prep. "like" kebru "great" (Arab. kabi:r) ke¨hnu "priest" kewen "be" kejpu " " (Arab. ke:f) kekbu "star" keku "weapon" kelu "whole" kellatu "daughter-in-law" (PSem. *kallat) kelbu "dog" kelbatu "bitch" kecpu "silver" kepu "hand" keteb "write" x xeç'ru "green" xemsu "five" l Logographic reading: lmd " ". Numeric value: 30. lo prep. "to" li prep. "at" le¨ "no" le¨u "bovine" (PSem. li'-) le¨atu "cow" (PSem. li'at-) leªhru "ewe" (PSem. *laªhir-) m Logographic reading: m¨ "water". Numeric value: 40. me¨u "water" mewet "die" mewetu "death" melek "rule" melku "ruler" (PSem. malk-) meno prep. "from" meno-ºhel adv. "from above" (Hebr. mil¿e:Jl) meçru "Egypt" meseªh "anoint" n Logographic reading: nwn " ". Numeric value: 50. negru "herald" nedru "rare" (Arab. na:dir-) neºhru "riwer" nepes "breathe" nepesu "breath, breathing, soul" nepsu "animal" neten "give" c Logographic reading: smk "fish". Numeric value: 60. ºh Logographic reading: °hjn "eye". Numeric value: 70. Transcribed as ‘ or ¿ ºhebdu "servant" (√¿bd S22) ºhejnu "eye" (PSem. ¿ajn-) ºheli prep., adv. "above" ºhemu "uncle" (PSem. ¿amm-) ºherbu "Arab" ºhes'ru "ten" ºheþteratu (or ªheþteratu ) "Venus" (PIE. H2ster "star") p Logographic reading: p¨ "mouth". Numeric value: 80. pe¨ "mouth" (PSem. pi-|pa-) pegru "body" pe¨hem "understand" pewqi "over" f fu "he" fatu "she" fotu "it" fû < fuwu "they" ç Logographic reading: ¨çd " ". Numeric value: 90. çelmu "statue" (PSem. s.alm-) çepru "yellow" ç' (Arabic d¸) ç'e¨hbu "gold" q Logographic reading: qp " ". Numeric value: 100. Season: spring. qedsu "holy" qet¸el "kill" qelu "light" qerbu "near" qernu "horn" r Logographic reading: r¨s "head". Numeric value: 200. Season: summer. re¨su "head" rebºhu "four" reglu "leg" reºh adv. "bellow" (Hebr. ra¿) repesu "width" repsu "wide" s Logographic reading: sjn "tooth". Numeric value: 300. Season: autumn. su "the" se¨wu "empty" se¨ewatu "emptiness" sebºhu "four" sedsu "six" sejnu "tooth" (4 minutes) selem "be healthy" selemu "health" selmu "healthy" sem¨u "heaven" semer "keep" senu "year" (Hebr. ša:na:H) s' (Arab. š) s'edatu "doubling" (Arab. šaddat-) s'emlu "left" s'emsu "sun" s'eqru "blond" s'eru "prince" (PSem. s'arre-) s'eratu "princess" t Logographic reading: tw "mark". Numeric value: 400. Season: winter. tewu "mark" teªhti prep. "under" tergem "translate" (Arab. targama "he translated") tesºhu "nine" þ þewru "bull" (PIE. tawr-o-z; Hebr. šUo:r; Arab. t_awr) þemnu "eight" þenu "two" þelþu "three"